Catch Me If You Can
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Goldie plays a little game of cat and mouse with the tickle monster!
1. Chapter 1

**A story done by the wonderful guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Goldie was right in the middle of brushing her teeth from a long and tiring day. It was a good day, but a long one. She needed some rest for sure!

"I wonder what time I will get home tomorrow? Maybe we will close early and I can see that romantic movie marathon on!" She said happily. But before she went to bed, she commented on a friend's story about how she wanted to meet the legendary tickle monster, Prince Jocu.

"If I met a creature like that I would definitely challenge him to tickle me! But not before I run for the hills." She giggled. Little did she know, a creature was smirking at her through his portal and slowly but surely easing his way into her room.

"My my, what a brave one to challenge me…" He chuckled, now creeping closer and closer behind her. Goldie was not aware of the new visitor and went into the bathroom to change into her tank top and shorts for the night. After a few moments, she came out and felt someone in the room. Hearing a deep chuckle, she spun around and was about to scream, when suddenly she felt her voice go weak! Jocu used his power to keep her from screaming!

"Ah ah ah….I cannot have you scream and wake up the entire neighborhood." Prince Jocu laughed, now sitting on a nearby chair and propping his leg up on one of the arms. "Now then, you are the one who challenged me are you not?"

"W-What do you mean?! Who are you?!" Goldie gasped, now praying that this creature wouldn't kill her.

"Why don't you recognize me Ms. Goldie? You asked to meet me and here I am," He grinned, now standing and coming into the light.

"Y-You're Prince Jocu?" Goldie asked, now becoming a little excited.

"Yes I am." He grinned. "Now then, you promised me something Ms. Goldie," He grinned, now getting down near her face and grinning a large and scary grin.

"W-What?" She asked, somewhat nervously.

"You challenged me to a tickle fight. So do me the greatest favor my dear…"

"What is it?" She asked, now blushing as he began running a clawed hand through her hair.

"Run," He smirked evilly, now letting his green eyes glow. Goldie squeaked in fear and turned tail and began running up the stairs towards her room. "Mmmmm, I love it when they run," He groaned hungrily, now stretching and taking off after her.

Meanwhile, Goldie was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She sped down the hallway with the Prince only a second behind.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could run very fast." He laughed, now reaching out a clawed hand and poking her shoulder playfully.

"GAH!" She laughed in glee, now running even faster.

"Come come now little one…surely you don't mean to run from me forever." He laughed.

"You gotta catch me first!" Goldie yelled back playfully.

"And trust me…I will," He thundered in a playful tone. Suddenly, before she knew it, she was literally swept off her feet and she was in his strong arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" She laughed.

"And why would I do that?" He smirked, now leaning closer to her face, making her blush a bright red.

"Because I'm not done running!" She giggled, now gently tickling under his arm and making him gently put her down in shock. Goldie took that opportunity to take off again!

"H-Hey!" He laughed, now grinning evilly as he ran after her.

"So you're ticklish too!" She laughed, now running and leaping over a chair to make it to the balcony once more. But she didn't get to the stairs because he leapt in front of her and blocked her way.

"No escaping me now!" He said, now pinning her down in the hallway and tickling her ribs and neck.

"GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOCU!"

"My my…tickle tickle tickle young one? I truly loved that chase." He grinned, now raking his claws down her arm pits.

"GAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Goldie laughed, now tears of mirth streaming down her face.

"Ah ah ah, no tears my dear." He cooed, now wiping the tears with one hand and using the other three to tickle her stomach, her ears, and the shoulder blades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your happiness is truly enlightening. Please continue!" Jocu smiled, now laying down beside her and blowing raspberries in her neck while he used his tails to swish up and down her feet.

"PLEASE! PLEAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHA!" Goldie begged, now pushing on his massive chest. Seeing her fatiguing, he finally stopped and held her to his chest as he sat up with his back to the wall.

"Now now there. Catch your breath my dear. Still think the challenge was a good idea?" He teased, now gently wiping the sweat from her face.

"Y-Yes!" She giggled happily, now hugging him harder.

"And I as well am happy that you did. I am always up for some friendly challenge." He said, his eyes glowing playfully once more. "Now I promise not to tickle you right now because you are out of breath. But did I tell you?"

"Did you tell me what?" Goldie smiled. She then looked up behind him, saw a portal open, and saw 6 pairs of green, blue, yellow eyes behind him! She squeaked in both excitement and shock!

"Did I tell you that I had six brothers?" He grinned deviously. Goldie gulped, but she was not afraid. All she knew was that it was going to be a long night!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it Goldie! A treat for you for being a great buddy!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Amen! Goldie rocks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie was in complete shock! There were seven tickle monster brothers before her eyes!

"Allow me to introduce m brothers my dear," He laughed. "As you know I am Prince Jocu. This is Prince Jest, the oldest. This is Prince Jape the second oldest. I however am the third oldest. And here are my younger brothers: Prince Blithe, Prince Jovi, Prince Vivo, and Prince Amio."

The large princes came forward with a smile. It was hard to tell who was the oldest and who was the youngest. They all looked about the same age.

"So this is the human you were tickling for the evening?" Prince Jest smiled, now looking at her.

"What an attractive young human," Prince Jape grinned, now winking at her with his beautiful purple eyes.

"I wouldn't mind tickling her for a while," Prince Blithe grinned, coming forward and gently running his hand under her chin and tickling her chin. Goldie giggled, but Jocu huffed and pushed him away from her, albeit gently.

"Hey cut it out! She's under my care!"

"Aww c'mon Jocu…I cannot help that Earth women are most attractive," Blithe grinned now winking at her with his dark green eyes.

"H-Hey," Goldie said, now blushing as Blithe got nearer to her and began cuddling in her neck.

"Blithe, that is quite enough." Jest said sternly, now gently grabbing him by his hair and pulling back.

"H-Hey ok ok, I'm moving!" Blithe said, now agitated. But not before leaning near Goldie's ear. "Catch you later my princess."

But Jocu growled in annoyance and gently pulled Goldie on his lap.

"Now listen! She is under my care! Back off!" He said, now becoming angry.

"Ok ok," Blithe said.

"I want to meet her," Prince Jovi smiled, now coming and gently shaking her hand. Goldie smiled and nodded. "I am Prince Jovi."

"Nice to meet you!" Goldie grinned.

"I am Prince Vivo," Vivo smiled, now kneeling down and gently nuzzling her neck and making Goldie laugh. He then cuddled nearer to her neck and began gently nibbling her ears. "My you are ticklish!"

"AHAHAHAHHAHAV-VIVO!" She giggled.

"Tickle tickle tickle Goldie," He crooned in her ear.

"Alright alright, that's enough," Jocu said, now gently pushing his brother away.

"And I am prince Amio!" Amio grinned, now walking into view and gently rubbing against her. Goldie smiled at the youngest and gently scratched behind his ears, hearing him make a purring sound.

"You guys are all tickle monster princes? This is fantastic!" Goldie smiled happily.

"And we are most intrigued by you." Blithe grinned, now crawling nearer to her, but Jocu kept him at bay.

"We're all princes over different realms." Jape replied, now stretching and showing off his muscles.

"How old are you all?" Goldie asked in amazement.

"Jest is 35,000, Jape is 32,000, I am 30,000, Blithe is 28,000, Jovi is 26,000, Vivo is 24,000, and Amio is 22,000." Jocu grinned happily.

"Woah! So you all are thousands of years old!"

"Yes my dear." Jest grinned, his yellow eyes studying her. Goldie felt her heart hitch a bit! There is nothing crazier than being in a room filled with handsome tickle monster princes!

"My dear brothers, it is time to head home soon. But before we go…let us give our new guest a warm warm adieu…." Jest grinned.

"Let's begin," Jocu laughed, now smiling widely.

Soon Goldie was tackled by all seven brothers! Jocu had her ribs, Jest had her neck, Jape had her ears, Blithe had her stomach, Jovi had her feet, Vivo had her knees, and Amio had her armpits!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Tickle tickle tickle…" Jocu laughed.

"My my what a beauty as she laughs," Blithe crooned.

"I would most enjoy doing this to her day and night," Jape winked.

"I like the sound of her laughter," Jest smiled, now revealing his fangs.

"I wish we could take her home!" Vivo laughed, now hugging her knees still tickling.

"Humans wouldn't last long on our planet!" Amio chuckled.

"But technically she could if we made sure she didn't become overwhelmed," replied Jovi. Meanwhile, Goldie's face was turning purple!

"Oh my! We better stop! She's changing to my color!" Jape said in shock. But at that moment, Biena walked in and the tickle monsters all saw her!

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed.

"Yay! Let's get her!" Vivo laughed, now sticking his bum in the air and shaking his tail freely. He then pounced and began chasing Biena around.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now running for dear life. But Vivo was on her tail!

"Hey! Wait! Don't run away!" He said, now chasing her down the hallway. But Biena was resourceful! She ran to her room and slid under the bed! Vivo saw her go under and stuck his upper body under there too! But because of his muscles, he couldn't fit!

"Hey there!" He said, now reaching out to her.

"D-Don't hurt me!" She pleaded.

"Don't be afraid." He said, now using his tail to wrap around her. Biena squeaked and hoped he was friendly! But she didn't get to say anything else because he grasped her to his chest and pulled her to him. He then began gently tickling her and nipping on her ears.

"H-HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHT GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" She giggled.

"Don't run away from me human female. I want to meet you," Vivo chuckled, now tickling her more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON!" She laughed, now begging for him to let her go. "AND MY NAME IS BIENA! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!"

"I will let you go if you promise to let me meet you," He grinned, now looking down at her with his beautiful yellow eyes. Biena looked up at him and nodded shyly. But she began laughing when he began nuzzling her neck.

"Gosh, I wish Jocu would let me have a human like you. But he wants to protect all citizens of Earth." Vivo said, now running his hands through her hair.

"Vivo…are you really a tickle monster too?" She grinned, now letting him hold her.

"Oh course I am." He grinned.

"And make sure to keep off my humans Vivo," A deep voice said. Both turned and saw Jocu giving him a playful smirk. "Remember Vivo….these are my humans!"

"Jocu c'mon…I will be satisfied forever if you let me have her." Vivo said, now playfully kissing Biena on her ears.

"H-Hey! I'm not a pet ya know!"

"I know Biena…but still I enjoy your company." Vivo grinned, his eyes glowing happily.

"Alright, now let's return her back. The others will want to meet her." Jocu smiled, now walking over, picking her up (much to Vivo's frustration) and taking her back to the room. Biena was soon laughing with Goldie as she met the other brothers and they all got to know each other! It was truly a night to remember.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it everyone! A special treat also for newbienovelistRD! :) I know you said you liked Vivo and he was more than ready to meet you! :)**

 **This will be it for a while guys! I will wait to see which story wins on my poll for next week and whichever one is in the lead I will start! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thanks, guestsurprise. I'm not feeling too well so I'm out for a while too.**


End file.
